Lost And Found
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: All Vamps, Bella and Edward meet before Edward gets turned in 1918...


**A/N: I don't own Twilight, I simply play in this ballpool. I apologise if you find any non-American terms in here, I'm English and did my best, so deal. This is fluff, just a heads up :) AND PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'VE READ IT!**

* * *

EPOV

The year was 1915, I'd just turned fourteen, and my parents, Edward Sr and Elizabeth Mason, were having a party tonight to introduce me to my betrothed. She was twelve, and we would wed on her fourteenth birthday.

I really was not happy, but Mother was adamant, she and Renee Swan had been childhood best friends, and they agreed that the marriage would be a wonderful way to unite our families. However, all I know about the girl is that she's quiet, has brown hair and eyes, and is called Isabella Marie Swan.

I was dressed up for the party, as forced by Mother, and I was becoming incredibly nervous: what if we hated each other at first sight? What if we didn't get along? I sat at my beautiful grand piano and began to play. The sweet music calmed me and then Mother appeared.

"That was beautiful, Edward, but you must come now: the Swans are about to arrive."

I nodded gravely and joined her at the door to greet my betrothed and her family.

A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes entered first, with a woman with frizzy light brown hair and hazel green eyes. My parents greeted them, and they stepped aside to reveal a girl.

She was breath-taking, her soft brown hair fell down her back in gentle curls, her warm brown eyes twinkled, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the evening sunlight. Her rosy lips were caught between white teeth, and her simple blue dress showed off her blossoming figure. She was truly beautiful, and I fell in love at first sight.

I walked towards her in a daze and took her hand, bowing slightly as I placed a kiss on it. "It is an honour to meet you, Isabella."

She blushed beautifully and said in a musical voice "B...Bella, please, and the honour is mine."

I smiled and she blushed more. A cough reminded us we had an audience, so I gallantly offered my arm to the twelve year old beauty, and led her to the ball room of our large house.

BPOV

I sat grumpily in the carriage as Mother and Father explained, once more, the rules. I'd been forced into a dress by my maid, and I was extremely nervous and annoyed. I was twelve and already my parents had me betrothed. I only hope he is kind and does not mind that I prefer to read, play music and learn, rather than sit and sew.

I was helped out of the carriage by my father, who then led Mother up the steps and to the house. I followed slowly, taking the time to compose my features into a mask of calm. I stood behind my parents as the Masons greeted them, and then my father stepped out of the way, revealing a gorgeous fourteen year old boy with untamed bronze hair and startling green eyes. He was already quite tall, and he was beautiful. He held himself tight, but looked caring and kind. As he moved towards me, my heart sped, and I realised that I was in love, love at first sight.

I blushed as he kissed my hand and greeted me and then, when he smiled, my heart fluttered as fast as a kingfisher's wings, and my blush deepened.

He took my arm and led me to the ball room. As he led me to a seat, I heard other guests begin to arrive. We, however, merely sat and stared at one another.

"D...do you have any hobbies?" He asked me eventually.

I drew a breath and decided to be honest with my future husband "I love reading, and music, and learning new things." I paused and said "And you?"

"I play the piano, and love to read. Shakespeare is a personal favourite: I like the famous 'Romeo and Juliet', however my favourite play has to be 'Much ado about nothing'."

"I find 'Much ado about nothing' very amusing, whereas 'Romeo and Juliet' is both sad, romantic and beautiful. It has to be my favourite Shakespearean play."

"I find it a depressing play." He stated thoughtfully.

"It is not depressing, it is beautiful and tragic. Imagine how much love they must have felt for one another if they decided they could not, _would_ not live without each other. That strength of love is great, and stretches across time and space. That type of love is only felt once by every person."

He smiled a gorgeous, crooked smile at me and said "Have you ever felt such a love?"

"I'm beginning to." I reply in a whisper, blushing pink.

"So am I." He stated as quietly. Our eyes met and we both blushed.

We sat talking for longer, and then the music started, and he stood. "May I have this dance?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

I bit my lip furiously and whispered "I can't dance."

He smiled gently and replied "It is all in the leading."

I returned his smile nervously and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor, and twirled me around. He then placed my hands in the correct position, and we began a slow waltz. I felt so safe in his arms that I didn't trip once. We danced, not listening to the music. It was as though we had our own music playing, a never ending gently melody.

Eventually, my father cut in, and we danced one dance before leaving the dance floor. At the end of the night, Edward's and my fathers announced we were betrothed, to be married on my fourteenth birthday.

I honestly could not wait.

The two years passed slowly, and for the first, Edward came to live with my family in Wyoming. The second year was spent with me living with Edward and his parents in Chicago. In the two years we spent together, we grew closer and closer, and fell deeper and deeper in love. Edward quickly became my everything, and on the day of my fourteenth birthday, I was glowing with happiness, as I was finally able to wed my love.

I walked down the aisle on my father's arm, and watched Edward's eyes light up as he saw me in my simple white dress. I wore his grandmother's engagement ring, and my grandmother's sapphire and silver tiara. In my hands were white roses, and my eyes shone with my love.

I cried silently as I was announced as Mrs Edward Anthony Mason, and my husband kissed me for the second time.

Our first kiss had been in secret, six months ago, however we had nearly been caught, and both felt too guilty to repeat the beautiful action until today.

My Edward was perfect. We danced our first dance as a married couple before my father stole me.

"I am so proud of you, Bells." He whispered. "You hold on to your man, and give me lots of grandchildren." He smiled weakly.

I loved my father, and I smiled back and said "Of course, Papa. I love you."

Then the dance was over, and Edward and I were cutting our cake. We then danced another couple of dances before leaving to consummate our marriage.

EPOV

It had been just under two years since I'd met my Bella, and I stood at the end of the aisle watching her glide down on her father's arm. She was an angel, _my_ angel, and I loved her so much it hurt when we were apart.

As we said our vows, I blinked back tears: I am a man, and therefore should not cry. Then we were announced as husband and wife, and I kissed her, I kissed my Bella, staking my claim for now and for all of eternity.

We danced, and I watched her as she moved, my young bride seemed to be glowing like a star. Our dance was interrupted by her father, and I happily relinquished her, knowing she would always return to me.

After tradition and a respectful amount of time was over, I pulled her away from the celebration, towards the room my parents had prepared for us.

We smiled as I led the way, and although I had believed the consummation to become awkward, everything progressed naturally. I locked the doors and turned to my wife, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that grew in passion. I fumbled with her dress, and she blushed prettily as she pulled my jacket and shirt off.

Our night was heavenly, and we fell even further into love. My Bella was beautiful all over, and when we finally fell asleep, she was curled into my side, her head on my shoulder with her soft hair in gentle waves over the pillow. I sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep beside her.

It was that year, 1917, that we, the Americas, had joined the great war. Isabella constantly told me how glad she was that I was not of age, as she couldn't bear to lose me to the fighting, however, her father left, and in February, 1918, he was declared killed in action. My beautiful Bella grieved, and by May, her mother remarried, a widower named Philip O'Dwyer. They moved to Florida, and fell out of touch with Bella. My mother, father and I became her only family.

And then, in the July, we found out Bella was pregnant. Our doctor, a Doctor Cullen confirmed it. We were ecstatic, and began to plan. We decided to name the child either Edward Alexander Charles, after my father, her father and me, or Elizabeth Marie Grace, after my mother and her two grandmothers. She grew and the baby flourished, and then the war ended in November. The Spanish Influenza, which had begun in March, was spreading. Doctor Cullen ordered Bella to remain indoors, and out of contact with the Influenza, and it worked, for two weeks.

On November 27th, 1918, my father, Edward Alexander Mason Senior, was diagnosed with the Spanish Influenza. I remained with Bella as Mother stayed beside him. He died on December 1st, lasting a surprising four days. A week later, Mother was dead, and I was in hospital, dying, and leaving my beautiful Bella alone.

Then, there was the unending, burning fire. I couldn't escape it. I didn't know what was happening. Was I in Hell? Was this my torture for leaving my Bella defenceless with a child on the way?

Then, after so many eternities, it stopped, but the voices came.

And then there was Carlisle, explaining what I had become, and why I could never return to my wife and child. He promised to watch over Isabella and our child until he was forced to move, and so I forced myself to remain in control, so he would never have to leave her.

CPOV

I had changed Edward, the intelligent young man whose love for his young, pregnant wife shone through the stars. I only changed him because of Elizabeth's pleas. Her familiar green eyes, so like her son's urged me, and I was selfish, longing for the company.

I held Isabella as she wept, unable to leave the house for his funeral without endangering their twins – yes, twins, I could hear two heart beats in addition to Bella's.

I quit at the hospital, and juggled my time between Edward and Bella, and in March, when Bella finally went into labour, I was at her side throughout, and was happy to present her with a son and daughter. The boy had Edward's bronze hair and Bella's brown eyes, and the girl had Bella's brown hair, and Edward's green eyes.

As Bella no longer had any family to help her, she was surrounded with servants, all of whom were paid with the money left to Bella by her father, and by Edward's family. I still juggled my time between Edward and Bella, and I remember announcing the news to Edward.

_Flashback_

_I was mentally exhausted. Bella had been so brave throughout her pregnancy, having only myself and her hired help to stand by her, and when she looked upon her children, I couldn't help but smile. She touched her son's face gently and whispered "Edward Alexander Charles Mason, you're papa loves you and always will. You're going to grow up as the man of the house, and take care of your little sister. Then, you'll find your love, like myself and your papa."_

_She then touched her daughter's face "Elizabeth Marie Grace Mason, your papa loves you, and is truly sorry he'll never be there to give you away. He'll always be in your heart, though, and your big brother will be there to protect you."_

_I would have cried, if I could, but I merely smiled sadly and kissed Bella's forehead gently, like a father to a daughter, for that is how I had begun to see her and Edward, they were my children._

_I left to tell Edward, and I said "Congratulations, Papa, you have a strong healthy son, and a beautiful daughter. Both are the perfect mix of yourself and Bella."_

_I showed him in my mind the scene I had watched, and it was the first time since his change that I'd seen Edward smile, his newborn crimson eyes softened, and he pulled me into a happy hug before sitting before the piano I had bought him and playing a new melody._

It was now towards the end of 1919, and I'd just been given the portrait I had commissioned of Bella and the twins. It was for Edward, as a surprise present.

I called out to him and he appeared before me. I handed him the portrait and he looked upon his children for the first time. I swear if he could cry, he would be. He gave me a hug and stroked the faces carefully, lingering on Bella's tired and mostly-false smile.

"She misses you, more and more every day, but the twins keep her busy, and she has Rose and Kathy helping her."

Edward merely nodded and said stiffly "If she is coping then it may be time for us to move on. I am nearly a year old, and soon shall have perfected my control, however, it would be dangerous to remain so close to her."

I nodded slowly and said "We shall pack and leave by the week's end. I must inform your wife."

Edward nodded sadly and retired with the portrait.

Bella cried when I told her, but I said it was time, I needed to move on and help others.

She told me that having me around kept Edward's memory alive in her mind, and she felt that if I left, she would lose her last link to her love. I simply reminded her of Xander and Lizzie's similarities to their father.

She then nodded bravely and held back more tears as she wished me well and thanked me for everything I had done for her. I felt so guilty – I had stolen her husband, and she would never see him again.

We left two days later, and Edward became closed off, and brooding.

BPOV

It was two weeks after Carlisle left when it happened. I was out by myself, walking home one night with some cheap food: I needed to be cautious with the money if I wished to keep everyone employed and fed, and still have enough money to survive for the rest of my life. I had warned Rose and Kathy, my cook and maid, that I may stay at a friends for a couple of days, so could they ensure Xander and Lizzie were safe and fed, etcetera.

I was walking home, after changing my mind about the visit. It was dark, but I didn't mind, as it reminded me of watching the stars with Edward. I was walking past an alley when I was attacked. The man pulled me into the darkness, and I tried to scream for help. He drew out a glittering knife and pierced my belly before pulling it out. He then sliced off my dress and stripped me naked. I screamed and struggled and tried to get away, but he was too strong, and he was suddenly pushing himself into me. I screamed in fear and pain as he forced himself onto me, and I bled out. I fainted as the rusty, salty scent of human blood hit my nostrils.

When I drew away from the blackness, I was burning, fire scorched through my veins, and I wept for my poor children, who would grow up never knowing their parents. The poor little heirs to the Swan-Mason fortunes.

After what seemed like an eternity, my heartbeat stopped and the pain disappeared. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful, kind, maternal woman with honey hair and the same topaz eyes as Carlisle.

"Who are you?" I asked before gasping at the bell-like voice, _my_ bell like voice.

"I'm Esme, and I'm a vampire. I bit you, to save you, and now you, also are a vampire." She said gently.

"Vampire as in burns in sunlight, drinks human blood, can be destroyed with holy water, blessed crosses and garlic, sleep in coffins..." I ask with a mixture of fear and scepticism.

"Vampire as in yes, we drink blood, but I try to stick to animal, as I don't wish to be a monster. However, no, we do not burn in sunlight, we sparkle. We do not sleep, at all. Crosses, holy water and garlic cannot harm us, the only way we can die is if we a ripped to pieces and burned. We are frozen at the age we were changed."

I drew in a breath, but it did not satisfy any need, so I frowned, puzzled. "Ah, we also no longer need to breathe."

"What about my children? My twins are alone now. May I bring them here?"

"Not until you have gained control of your thirst." She said "Otherwise, you would kill them, and I would hate for you to suffer the loss of a son or daughter, especially at your own hand."

I began to sob, and was surprised when no tears escaped. "You cannot cry, and all your bodily fluids are now venom," Esme stated sadly "which means you can no longer have children."

"I want no more children." I said through my sobs. "I don't wish to live forever, either. I am nothing without my twins and my beloved."

"I thought you said your twins were alone? What of your beloved?"

"He died of the influenza when I was six months pregnant. His parents died days before him, and my father died in the Great War."

"And your mother?" She asked me gently.

"Abandoned me mere months after my father's death."

"Would you like to hunt? You must be thirsty."

My brows furrowed "What does the thirst feel like?"

"A burning in your throat when you are very thirsty, when you've just fed on animals and are full, it is like a tickle. When you fill yourself on human blood, it is like you are fully satisfied, and there is no irritation or pain." She replied curiously.

"Well, I feel a mild tickle, but the thought of drinking from a human repulses me. The thought of drinking from an animal is almost as bad." I said slowly, thinking through my statement as I spoke to ensure the truth of it.

"Well, we shall hunt an animal, and you can drink. Then we shall test you with humans. If you do not rise in blood lust, we shall bring your twins here."

I smiled and dragged her to the forest. "Teach me." I demanded impatiently.

My first hunt was quick, and the itch in my throat disappeared after I drained a buck. I then returned to Esme's home and cleaned up before dragging Esme through the human filled streets towards my home. I ignored the smells, as the didn't smell like food: some humans smelt fishy, others like flowers, others yet like gunpowder.

I entered and called out "I'm home Rose. Kathy, where are the children?"

Kathy replied from a different room "They're having their midday nap, Bella."

"Well, I brought my friend Esme. We're just going to look in on them. Then Rose, Esme, you and I need to talk."

I dragged Esme to the nursery, excited at seeing my eight month old babies once more.

I walked up to Xander first and stroked his scrunched up face gently, causing him to relax. I then moved over to Lizzie and repeated the process. Esme stood and stared at them in awe, and I quietly introduced her to them.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, looking as though she would cry if she could.

I nodded and we both left the room.

My two members of staff, Esme and I sat around the table and I said "I am taking the children and moving away with Esme. I will leave the house to the two of you. It is my wish you live here, and I will place the deed in your names. It will be in your names only, and cannot be owned by your husbands, but can be passed down to your children. This will ensure that you will not be approached merely for your possessions. I will leave almost everything here, along with some money. Your bonus." I paused and looked into their eyes. They both barely restrained the flinches as they met my crimson gaze, and I continued "I want you to be safe, and looked after. The economy is in danger so be careful where you place your money, and do not mortgage the house as you could so easily lose it."

They nodded so I said "Remember, you are like sisters to me, and I'll miss you."

I stood and retreated to my bedroom, packing important items such as my wedding dress and Edward's favourite shirt, along with our notebooks and musical works, and important family heirlooms. I then moved to the nursery and packed a couple of cases for the twins. Esme carried them to the awaiting auto-mobile as I gathered my sleeping twins in my arms. Rose and Kathy kissed them both farewell and we left.

Esme helped me settle and told me her full story. She came from England, and was 134 years old. She was changed after she tried to commit suicide to escape her abusive husband, and because her son died. She was a mother at heart, and soon I saw her as my mother, and she became a grandmother to my children, like Carlisle had become a grandfather to them.

We stayed in Chicago for a year, until my crimson eyes turned gold. Then we moved. We stayed in esch town or city for three to four years before moving on, and my twins grew up.

When they were three, I told them Grandma and I were vampires, and that they had to keep it secret, which they did. I told them stories about Grandpa Charles, Grandpa Edward, and Grandpa Carlisle (they eventually differentiated their three grandpas by saying Grandpa – Charles, Grandfather – Edward Sr, and Grampy – Carlisle). I also told them stories of Grandma Elizabeth, who they then announced and Grandma, and began calling Esme Granny. I never told them about Renee, as I never intended to after she left. She was never that close to me, anyway.

And as they grew, I told them about their father, their beloved, forever lost Papa.

When they turned ten, I sat them down and said "I will give you the choice, and you must chose wisely. At any point after your sixteenth birthday, I will be willing to change you. You can chose to become a vampire, or you can stay human. If you remain human, you can have children, and I will forever watch over your descendants. I will, if you choose to be changed, be there for you whenever you need me."

They had both nodded seriously and kissed me before running off. I honestly had no idea what I hoped for.

On their sixteenth birthday, their choice was made. I turned them both two days after they turned sixteen, so they were permanently the same age as me, although all three of us looked as though we were at least eighteen. Watching my babies go through the change was torture, and pure agony, but they both managed to inherit my unusual lack of blood lust, and so our life continued.

EPOV

It had been sixteen years since I left Chicago, and I returned to see my wife and children, hoping to catch them from a distance, but they were gone. I lost it. I gave in to the monster, and began stalking Chicago's streets, killing and quenching my thirst on the low life criminals.

My grief stricken rage lasted ten long years, until I finally realised what a monster I had become. I ran back to Carlisle, who, during my time away, had saved a girl called Rosalie, and a man called Emmett. The two new Cullens were mates, and hearing their love filled thoughts pushed me into a depression as I remembered my Bella. I would stare at the portrait for hours on end, until, fifteen years after my return, I was persuaded by Carlisle to visit our Denali cousins.

Upon my return, I found all of my things in the garage, and two new vampires in our coven, the blonde Jasper and the pixie-like Alice. They were also mates, and Carlisle seemed at a loss to explain how they found us. At least, until we realised Alice saw the future.

The six of us grew comfortable with each other eventually, and over the years, we became a family, but I was still depressed, and Carlisle still felt lonely. He was longing for his mate.

Many years passed, and suddenly (or so it seemed) it was 90 years since I'd last seen my beloved Bella. We, the Cullen coven, had moved to a small town called Forks, and on September 13th, I took a bouquet of white and purple roses and threw them into a river, hoping whilst not believing, that they would reach my beloved.

BPOV

It was my birthday, and Esme, the twins and I had just arrived at our new house. It was beautiful, a large cottage with four en suite bedrooms, two studies and a music room. The twins would share a study, as would Esme and I. The music room was for all of us, and my room looked like a library, with two walls dedicated to books and another one to music. The final wall had a large window with a window seat, and overlooked the forest. Instead of a bed, I had a squishy, comfortable reclining armchair.

The downstairs had a large family room, a medium sized kitchen and dining room, and a small foyer. Esme had decorated, as it was a hobby of hers, and the cottage looked spectacular.

I took the Toyota Corolla to register myself and the twins. We were all 'siblings', and Esme was our adoptive mother. This time, I was in the grade above the twins, but previously, we'd been registered as triplets, which was awkward, as I was their mother and therefore fairly 'uncool', even though I am only fifteen years their senior, but hey, I raised them.

I registered us quickly and returned home. I was driving past the river when I saw a bouquet of white and purple roses float by. They reminded me of my Edward.

The twins were watching TV when I got home, and I grinned before jumping between them and pulling them to me. It was only my babies and Esme that could make me smile. My heart and soul still cried for my Edward, my beloved.

"Hey, Mom, don't feel sad. Please. Papa would want you to move on with you life." Xander said, cuddling into my side. Lizzie snuggled down on the other side and said "Yeah, he'd be happy you were happy. If he knew you were sad, he'd also be sad."

I sighed and hugged them closer. They were all I had left of him. "I can't let him go. He was my everything. My best friend and my soul mate. I fell fast, deep and hard when I was twelve. That is a most difficult feat."

"Yeah, but you always tell us that Grandpa says you were born middle aged, and only grew older. You and Papa were both old souls."

I smiled "Ah, I love you both so much. And remember, no powers, even if it is fun to mess with the bad kids and idiot teachers."

"Can't we talk mind to mind? Please? It's boring otherwise." Lizzie begged, and I ran my fingers through her hair, which was identical to mine, and I nodded. "The two of you can converse during lessons, but don't make it obvious. Please."

"Are you going to put the illusion on us so we can mingle?" Xander asked.

I nodded and said "I'm not going to shield your minds though, otherwise I'll get tired and thirsty quicker." They nodded and turned back to the TV as I contemplated my powers.

I could naturally create shield that could, at its weakest, block mental attacks, and at its strongest, block all attacks, including physical. My other power was that I could absorb and store other vampires' powers. Due to the vamps I'd met, this meant I could project visual illusions (Zafrina of the Amazon Cove), control the elements thanks to a holiday in Egypt last year, sensory deprivation, and pain illusion (an accidental run in with the Terror Twins) and a very useful lie detection ability from a passing vamp. Also, there's the telepathy that the twins share, along with Lizzie's plant manipulation and Xander's earth manipulation abilities. To be honest, I'm the most powerful vampire around, which is why I'm always cautious when it comes to other vampires. Especially Volturi.

We spent our last free night cuddled up on the sofa watching films. Esme joined us and we had a family film night before our first day of school.

I drove myself and the twins to school and we arrived early, going to the office to get our timetables and a map. Forks High was small, but made of many buildings and therefore confusing. I said goodbye to my children and made my way to English, where I was ever grateful for my inability to blush, and my vampire grace. I zoned out and conversed with my children, talking about the films we'd watched. Eventually, I drifted back into the lesson in time to take down the homework and leave. I avoided the attention I was receiving from all the boys and moved on quickly to Trig, which was spent doing the easy questions in the book. I only understood trigonometry because Edward had helped me when I was thirteen.

After Trig was Spanish, and I stared out of the window, contemplating suicide. I could speak fluent Spanish, French, German, Italian, Latin, Greek, Russian, Mandarin and Japanese, as well as my mother tongue of English. What else was I supposed to do: there are only so many times one can play the same notes and read the same books.

After Spanish, I had my lunch period – yippee, not. I knew that I had the same lunch period as the twins so I waited for them.

We walked in to the cafeteria together and then I smelt it – vampire.

"Mom..." Xander said under his breath.

_I know, there are about four, possibly five_. I projected into his and Lizzie's minds.

_What do we do?_ Lizzie asked.

_Ignore them, find a table and wait to see what happens. The scent is old so they haven't arrived into the room yet._ Was my response, so we grabbed an apple and water each and sat at an empty table.

Then **they** walked in.

The first couple were gorgeous. A huge bear of a man and a thing supermodel of a woman. They were obviously mates.

Next came a tall blonde boy and a short pixie like girl. I felt my back seize up, I fell to the floor and began shaking, pain sending shock waves throughout my body so I didn't see the fifth vamp.

_**MOM!**_ Both my twins screamed in my head.

I eventually stopped seizing and carefully sat up, clutching my head. I looked around dazed to see everyone watching me, including the vamps, even though I couldn't see them, I could feel their curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked loudly enough that everyone would hear.

"Y...yeah, I wasn't e...expecting it." _That was painful: three powers at once._ I said in my head.

_THREE?_ My twins asked in unison.

I nodded slightly and said aloud "Gods I hate epilepsy."

They nodded and helped me stand. "Maybe we should get you home. Mom's going to be worried."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, and they helped me from the room. Before I left, I turned to the other coven and glanced at them.

I froze. "Edward...?"

The vampire with bronze hair turned and stared at me, I knew he'd heard me, and that his name was Edward. Could it really be **my** Edward? I mean, I knew Carlisle was a vampire. I had figured that out pretty quickly, but we'd never been able to find him.

My twins pulled me from the room and we signed out and drove home quickly.

"Esme!" I called "There's a large coven already here, and I think it may be Carlisle's. I think my Edward may be a vampire. I think I saw him today! Esme, what if it's him? What if it's not? What do I do?"

"Did you talk to any of them?" She asked calmly, exiting her study.

"No, my power gave me a fit as I was forced to absorb three powers at once."

"Three?"

I frowned and said "Yeah, from what I can tell, mind reading – I'm using the block I learnt so I don't intrude – emotion sensitivity – there may be more to it – and I'm not sure, nothing has happened with it yet."

She nodded and said "Well then, rest up, and when you get to school tomorrow, talk to them. Don't leave it to the kids, you know they'll prank the big coven, and we'll all be in danger."

The twins pouted and I nodded. "We'd best do our homework quickly then we can relax until tomorrow."

And we did. Xander began to learn another language, Esme worked of her building plans and Lizzie began to learn ballet via Youtube (a good thing Esme put the mirror and bars in for her). I began composing a new melody.

When the next day finally arrived, I was nervous and let Xander drive. The five vamps were waiting for us, standing beside a silver Volvo. I drew a breath and shielded us before walking past them, to the forest. Xander and Lizzie followed, and the other vamps trailed behind. We stopped when we were out of sight, and stood looking at each other.

I gazed at the bronze haired boy and eventually said "My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Mason. These are my children, Edward Alexander Charles Mason and Elizabeth Marie Grace Mason."

He seemed to pale and he whispered "Bella?"

I beamed and ran to him crying "Edward! It is you!" He swept me into his arms and hugged me tight, whispering "Bella, oh, my Bella. It's you. You're alive! You're here! I thought I'd lost you forever."

I drew back slightly and kissed him before pulling away again and resting my head on his chest. "I thought you were dead. Everyone was gone. Papa, Beth, Edward Sr, you. It was just me. I was alone."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. Carlisle changed me, otherwise I would be dead. He couldn't change you because you were pregnant."

I beamed and said "You haven't met them yet. Come on and meet our children. They decided to be changed so they're stuck at the same physical age as me." I pulled him towards the twins, forgetting that there were others present and said "This is your son, Xander. Before the change he had my eyes. And your daughter, Lizzie. She had your eyes."

The twins looked shocked until I said "Well, greet your Papa, it's not like he returns from the dead everyday."

Xander smiled and leapt at Edward, giving him a hug and saying "We missed you, Papa. Our family's not complete without you." He then pulled away, and Lizzie jumped on him "Papa, you're here! You're alive! Oh my gods, Granny will never believe it. I missed you, even if we didn't get a chance to meet. Mom says I'm a lot like you, whereas Xander was clumsy, like Mom."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around his daughter and whispered "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I never thought I'd get to hold you guys. Look at you both, you're so beautiful." He released his daughter and pulled me towards him. "I've missed you all so much, but Carlisle said it was for the best."

I smiled and kissed him again, but before it could deepen, a loud cough sounded behind us.

"Um, could someone explain?" The bear like man asked.

Edward smiled my crooked smile and said "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my family, my wife, Bella and my twins, Xander and Lizzie. Love, Xander, Lizzie, these are my adoptive siblings, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Bella knows Carlisle as well." He added, talking to his siblings.

"Can we see him? I've missed him so much, and I want to see how he and Esme get on."

"Of course, love." He chuckled and I was so happy I almost began bouncing on the spot. "But, who's Esme?" He asked.

"She's my creator. I was...um...well, something happened and she saved me, then we grabbed the kids and left. I was changed a couple of months after my sixteenth birthday."

Edward frowned, but I kissed him, too happy that he was holding me in his arms after so long.

"Edward, call Carlisle, please. Don't tell him it's me, just say the new coven want to meet him, then we can go pick up Esme and go to your house."

"We'll take the Volvo, you can ride with your family." Alice said.

Edward smiled gratefully and we ran back to our cars. I gave Lizzie the keys and climbed into the back with Edward. Xander went shotgun.

"Hello, Carlisle, you need to get home quickly."

_'What's happened?'_ He asked.

"Oh, nothing much, but the new coven here want to talk to you."

_'I'll be right there.'_ Carlisle said before hanging up.

We picked up Esme and I introduced her to my beloved. She was beaming her joy alongside me for the entire journey.

When we arrived, I asked everyone to wait in the car as I surprised Carlisle. Esme looked worried, but Edward and the twins grinned. I walked straight in without knocking, and, knowing Carlisle would be in the lounge, I ran in and jumped on him squealing "Dad! I've missed you so much!"

He froze momentarily before pulling me away and saying "Bella? Oh, god, Bella!"

He pulled me back into a hug and said "I've missed you too. I assume you've seen Edward? I'm so sorry I kept him from you when you were human, but I couldn't risk you or your children, nor Edward's peace of heart. Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"With your grandchildren." I said with a smirk.

"They're alive too! Wow! Thank goodness. I've missed you all so much. Edward and I hated leaving, and then we found out you were all missing, presumed dead, and... but you're not! You're here. You'll of course tell us how."

I grinned and called out mentally for the twins to come in by themselves.

The walked in and Carlisle immediately swept them both into a hug, laughing "I helped deliver the two of you. You were both tiny. Now look at you. You've grown so much."

"Hi, Grampy!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly. "Mom's told us loads about you, like how you helped her until we were about seven months, and how you were amazing at your job, and how you loved us like you're own, and we grew up hearing about our three amazing grandpas. I'm so glad we found you. Mom's been searching for years!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Carlisle laughed. Xander grinned and said "We've missed you, Grampy. And we want to introduce you to Granny. Mom thinks you'll **love** her!"

That was when Esme walked in and they both froze.

"C...Carlisle?" Esme said. "I...I didn't know she meant y...you when she talked about you."

"Little Esme!" Carlisle said "I fixed your broken arm when you were thirteen."

Esme looked down shyly and nodded, causing me to whisper "Huh, small world." Before looking between them and saying loudly. "Well, I have some catching up to do with my husband, and I believe his new brothers and sisters wish to get to know the kids more so we'll leave the two of you to...talk."

Alice and Rosalie floated downstairs and grabbed Lizzie, who beamed and skipped away behind them. Jasper and Emmett then grabbed Xander and pulled him upstairs. Edward appeared beside me and lifted me bridal style, carrying me to his room where we talked through the night.

Over time, our two covens became one. Carlisle and Esme married, Edward and I remarried and the twins took to their new aunts and uncles like fish to water.

After twenty years as a Cullen, Xander found his mate, a girl called Antonia. She had long black hair, and was a vegetarian, also. She was called Toni for short, and they married and lived with us.

Seven years after Toni joined us, Lizzie met her mate. He was a human, called Theodore. He had short, curly black hair and was nicknamed Teddy, and after four years together, on Teddy's twentieth birthday, Carlisle changed him, and he became a full member of our family.

Whenever we start schools, we say that Emmett, Lizzie and I are siblings (Lizzie and I pose as twins as we look almost identical), Alice, Toni and Teddy are also siblings. Jazz and Rose remain 'twins' and Edward and Xander are 'twins' too. The humans assume that Carlisle and Esme are mad, but very generous, adopting four sets of 'troubled, teenage orphan siblings', and we all let them think that.

My life had never felt as complete as when I watched my beloved Edward walk down the aisle with our daughter on his arm, glowing as I did on my previous wedding days.


End file.
